CLAMP School Detectives love stories
by Barajou no hoshi
Summary: He is a skilled ninja, she has the power of the flute, but what happens when the skilled ninja stumbles upon this magical power, and wants to know the secret of the power? Meet Suoh Takamura, a skilled 15 year old ninja and Nagisa Azuya, a 14 year old girl who has the flute power, as their love story begins! More CLAMP couple stories included inside!


**CLAMP School Detectives love stories**

Author's Note: Hi there! This is my first fanfiction of CLAMP School Detectives, I am not really good at writing fanfiction, but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP School Detectives, but this story plot is mine, and SPECIAL THANKS TO ::: my sensei, Chanaenae17 , and great friend, Heart Space for the ideas! I am really grateful for you two! ! Also special thanks to my favorite little sister Aozora no kishi, who helps correct my grammar mistakes~ I love ya sis! XDDD and good luck with your stories~~

Ok, now on with the story:)

SuohXNagisa LOVE STORY (Ninja Flute)

Chapter 1::

Normal POV:

In a city called Tokyo,a 15 year old boy with dark blue wavy hair, wearing a blue coat and tie, suddenly appeared in the entrance of the CLAMP school academy..

It was like he came out of the sudden gust of air that swept across the city. CLAMP school academy is a place where there is like a city inside of the school. Many famous people had came from this school to train, and study in order to take over their family succession.

So why is this 15 year old boy doing here? He was a skilled ninja who had received orders from his mother to go to CLAMP academy and protect someone he chooses to protect. His other mission was to find a ability/ power to help him.

While he was exploring the school, melting every single girl he walked by, he was oblivious to the fact that he was standing out even while he was walking casually. When he came across a garden, he was drawn to a very soft and calm flute song coming from the garden. There he saw a beautiful girl in this garden, playing the flute that was making sakura petals fly around her..

Suoh POV:

"This sure is a huge school, so many things they got here, just like the data I found.. The school's air is peaceful, it's a good day..hm? what's that beautiful sound? it's coming from that direction...oh wow... Sakura petals are flowing around her as she play her flute!

A interesting flute power that she's got there! I wonder if I can get her to teach me the secrets to this flute power..." I thought before the girl suddenly stopped, as if she had sensed my presence... "Who's there?" She whispered, as I quietly stood up from where I was hiding and said "...My name is Suoh Takamura..May I ask you your name?" I said as I smiled politely..

Nagisa POV:

"My name is Suoh Takamura...May I ask you your name?", the dark blue wavy hair guy came out and said...For a second, I didn't reply, because I was surprised and not sure what to do, since being a shy person that I am, I always rely on my friend Utako to help me, but she is not here now..I had no choice but to answer, for that it would be impolite. I hesitated a bit before saying my name to this Suoh Takamura guy.

"Nagisa...Nagisa Azuya..." I said in a soft tone that I didn't think he would hear, but to my surprise, he could! "Well Azuya-san , I am the new student here and was looking around the school. When I suddenly stumbled upon a beautiful sound that drew me here..." I blushed a bit, thankful that my face was covered up by the sakura petals. He continued talking.

"Your flute playing is really wonderful, but I am really curious! How did you get the sakura flower petals to twirl around with your flute?" he asked. I just stared at him...Was he asking me to share my secret for the power of the flute? It's actually quite simple actually, but I am not telling him! As I giggled at the thought, I noticed him looking at me with a questioning look.

I said, "Well thank you, Mr. Takamura, but it is a secret and I am not planning on sharing it with a stranger." I smiled for a while and jumped off the tree branch. This was all done while playing my flute, which made a flower bed to cushion my landing as I disappeared..

Suoh POV:

While I stand there dumbfounded, I thought to myself, Nagisa Azuya huh, what a beautiful name. The sakura petals that flows around her as she play her magical flute, calms me..It really a beautiful scene, this school could actually be fun huh? She really is something, and her smile reminds me of someone I know.

I smirked a bit as I said that accidentally out loud for someone to hear. "I have found the one, the one who I will find the secret of..." And so I disappeared, jumping from tree branch to tree branch around the school.

Nagisa POV:

" I have found the one, the one who I will find the secret of.." he said as he disappeared.. This Takamura-san...I wonder what he meant by that? I have to be more careful around him...

**_*THE NEXT DAY* Suoh's official first day of school at CLAMP_**

Nokoru POV:

"Good morning, Imonoyama-san!", "Kyaaa! It's Nokoru-kun!" scream a group of girls as they fainted as soon as they saw me with my killer smile. "Why good morning, my dear princesses! I hope you all have a fantastic day today!" I exclaimed as I walked past them, showing this new guy around CLAMP. I sneak a look at him, and found that he is completely unaware that there are some girls who are starting to do the fan-girl scream over him.

A couple minutes ago

Suoh POV:  
"Welcome Suoh Takamura, I am glad to have you here at CLAMP academy, I have looked through your applications and found that you truly are a brilliant student!" said a beautiful yet lady wearing a kimono with a fan that covers her face..hmm..I thought that the chairman was a man? I guess I was wrong..

" ...and here is your schedule for the day. You have the same classes as Nokoru Imonoyama..." door opens and in came a blond haired guy who looks like a girl, wearing a white knight version of the school uniform oh white suit and tie...hmm his uniform is different than mine...

"well as I was saying, Imonoyama-kun here will show you around to where your classes are, and will help you with anything..so any questions?" this strange lady who have her face covered with a fan continued. I nodded my head, and she said "Good, now Nokoru Imonoyama, this is Suoh Takamura, please take really good care of him." This Nokoru guy nodded and said ,"I will, chairman! ", to the strange lady. He then walked up to me and said "Let's go Suoh. Is it ok if I call you Suoh? You can call me Nokoru~." I shrugged and replied"...Sure, I guess.."

Nokoru smiled and said, "Splendid! Now on we go~!" I started sweat drop , the chairman too, at his enthusiasm as I followed him out of the chairman's office. heh, this school seems really interesting so...-"Kyaaa! It's Nokuru-kun," some girls screamed at us, and started to faint as he smile and said "Why good morning, my dear princesses! I hope you all have a fantastic day today! " ...on second thought , maybe this might actually be hard to get used to..*sweatdrops*

To be continued...


End file.
